Ways To Marry
by Lunar Mist
Summary: My Valentine's story that will follow the individual lives of four femmes and mechs as they look for their life-mates. Four one-shots. Bots/OCs If you've read my other stuff, you'll recognize them. Enjoy.
1. Preface

PLEASE READ THIS! I understand that posting Author's notes as chapters is not allowed, which is why I'm making this statement.

THIS IS A PREFACE! Why? Because to understand this fic, you must take a short adventure into my life.

On Monday, January 2, 1012, my Bible teacher introduced us to our next section: LSD: Love, Sex, and Dating. In this class, we will learn the different faults of dating, the truth about "love", and the role of sex in our culture. Mainly, we're focusing on how to build a successful relationship and how to avoid marrying the wrong person. In reality, the class has been pretty interesting. Anywho, on Friday, January 06, 2012, we learned the four ways that one finds their desired mate (and yes, DB [Dr. Brokes] uses the word "mate", not "husband" or "wife", and it's friggin' awkward.) Like the obsessed Transfan I am, I automatically compared these ways of marriage to transformers, and I decided that this would be the perfect fic-let for Valentine's Day. Before I actually start posting the four chapters of this short fic, I must make a few points and then explain the four ways to get married.

– First and foremost (just in case you didn't glean this info from that last paragraph) this is going to be a collection of four one-shots. None of these will be continued stories, mainly because I don't have time to start them. I believe my readers would murder me if I started a new chapter story, anyways. I have too many incomplete ones.

– _**There will be no smut or lemons in this! None! Nada! Zilch!**_

–This fic will be centered on _**MY**_ OCs, so if there is an OC you do not recognize, then you have likely missed one of my stories or one-shots. Why? Because I want my readers to be able to recognize my OCs and say, "Oh, my Primus! Mercury was in _Love Story_!" I believe there is nothing as gratifying as the knowledge that your story/one-shot was good enough that your readers can recognize your characters, even when they are in a completely different story. :)

– Now… Due to the nature of this fic, I must make a statement. **THE OCS IN THIS FIC WILL BE ACTING VERY DIFFERENT THEN HOW THEY ACT IN MY OTHER FICS**. In addition to that, the canon characters may be slightly OOC, but you guys know that I will write this with good taste and finesse. The only reason canon characters will be OOC is because these are very different times than the ones we live in. I will try VERY hard to keep them in character, but once again, it's hard to write them in character when I'm writing about something like this.

**THIS IS A SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANNA KNOW THE TYPES OF MARRIAGE BEFORE THE CHAPTERS ARE PUBLISHED. IF YOU DON'T WANNA FIND OUT UNTIL THE CHAPTERS ARE PUBLISHED, SKIP THIS WHOLE SECTION AND MOVE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL POST THE DISCRIPTION OF THE MARRIAGE AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER AFTER THE AN! THIS IS JUST FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANNA FIND OUT NOW AND TRY TO GUESS WHO WILL BE ASSIGNED TO WHAT TYPE OF MARRIAGE!**

**February 11, 2012**

**1)** Arranged marriage:

Arranged marriage is when the parents of two children get together and decide that their children will marry. This is taken very seriously. A parent will spend years studying the chosen child to insure that their decision is what's best for their child. Very often, a groom would not see his bride until their wedding day, and vice versa. This has been the most successful way of finding a groom/bride in history, as the divorce rate was only 7%.

**February 12, 2012**

**2) **Purchasing a bride:

In many cultures, a man will purchase his bride from the bride's father. A father would normally announce that his daughter was eligible for marriage at a large party, while many other girls could be announced at once. A man took careful time studying a girl before he bought her. After all, he was about to spend his whole life-savings on her, so why shouldn't he be careful? For royalty, a large series of parties were usually thrown for the royal male so that he could interact with the eligible females before seeking a bride. In truth, a royal male rarely bought a bride, though, as his parents usually arranged his marriage. If a man couldn't afford to buy the woman of his desires, he could work without wage for her father to pay for her, or he could barter some of his goods for her.

**February 13, 2012**

**3) **Capture:

In more unsophisticated cultures, a bride was captured and forced to marry. It was due to this that most women did not leave the house without an escort. The man, to insure that this was the woman he wanted, often followed her around and studied her closely whenever she was outside. (Tell me that wouldn't suck. Take a walk in the woods, get knocked out, and wake up married to your stalker. :\) The man was very careful with whom he chose to capture. After all, he was risking his life to capture and marry her (Fathers fought the invading man to insure that he was worthy and able to defend his future wife. It was not uncommon for a father to kill a man who was trying to kidnap a daughter.)

**February 14, 2012**

**4)** Dating:

This is the most UNSUCCESSFUL way to find a mate so far. There is currently a 50% divorce rate, and another 20% say that though they did not get a divorce, they are unhappy with whom they married. In the early stages of dating, when it was more successful, it was defined as a rigid judgment of a member of the opposite sex to see if they would be a suitable mate. Because there were no automobiles, men and women would have to walk long distances to see each other in between jobs. Because of the distance, dating was taken a lot more seriously. However, once the automobile was invented, dating became more lax, as people tended to go on dates for entertainment rather than to learn more about each other.


	2. Arranged Marriage

Here's the first one! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Arranged Marriages <span>

Arranged marriage is when the parents of two children get together and decide that their children will marry. This is taken very seriously. A parent will spend years studying the chosen child to insure that their decision is what's best for their child. Very often, a groom would not see his bride until their wedding day, and vice versa. This has been the most successful way of finding a groom/bride in history, as the divorce rate was only 7%.

* * *

><p><em>~*Sunburst &amp; Sideswipe*~<em>

"I don't want this," she whispered as she cradled her helm in her hands. She didn't want this. She didn't want this.

"Milady, if I may, I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the refined voice of her handmaiden replied easily. Sunburst gave Chromia a broken stare through the mirror as the older femme polished the armor on her helm. "Come now, milady. It isn't that bad."

"It's terrible! I'm just out of my youngling frame, Chromia! I don't wanna get bonded yet!" Sunburst gave a single sad chirp before coolant fell from her optics. "I don't want this."

"Now, now, there's no need for tears," Chromia chided. "Everybot has to go through this."

"I'm not _everybot_!" Sunburst whined through her tears. Chromia scowled.

"That is quite enough!" she snapped. Sunburst jolted a little and met Chromia's angry stare in the mirror. "You will stop this spoiled behavior this klik! Do you want to embarrass your creators? Is that your goal?"

"No," Sunburst mumbled, looking away.

"Then you will go through with this bonding, and you will _not_ complain like a sparkling. You are an adult now. Start acting like one!" Chromia ordered curtly. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't wanna do. It's part of life."

"Yes, Chromia," Sunburst said, now resigned to her fate. Chromia gave a single nod as she turned her focus back to preparing her mistress for the first meeting with her future mate.

"It will work out, mistress. My bonding with Ironhide was an arranged bonding," Chromia said in a reassuring voice. Sunburst wasn't reassured, though. She had never met this mech. She knew his mech creator, as he had come by to observe her to see if she would be a good match for his mech creation. Her intended's mech creator was mech by the name of Ratchet. He was renowned for his expertise in the medical field. In fact, he was known as Cybertron's best medic. His mate, Moonracer, was the second best shot on Cybertron. In all honesty, this was a match that most femmes would kill for. However, it wasn't a love match. Heck, Sunburst had never even _seen_ the mech. Sure, she had seen him fighting in the gladiator rings with his twin brother whenever she managed to sneak out with her best friend, Jazz, but that was hardly the same as a face-to-face meeting.

"There, mistress. All finished." Sunburst looked at her reflection in the mirror. Fresh paint, the finest wax and polish, jewel inserts into her armor on her shoulders, helm, and wrists as all fashionable upper-class femmes had. She definitely fit the picture of the heiress she was. Being the femme creation of a highly renowned comm. broadcaster and the greatest femme saboteur sucked sometimes. She felt like a doll, like a mindless drone, forced to bond a mech she had never met before. It was like a femme youngling's make-believe game gone terribly wrong.

"Chromia… I can't do this," Sunburst breathed, her vents hitching as her systems threatened to overheat in her growing distress. She didn't want a sparkmate yet! Chromia spun the femme around and stared her down.

"You must, milady. Please, don't cause yourself undue stress. Millions of Cybertronians have dealt with an arranged bonding before you, and millions more will deal with it before your spark extinguishes. Do not disgrace your parents by forcing them to back out of a contract like this."

"Chromia, I don't even know him!"

"I didn't know Ironhide!"

"You were allowed to get to know him first, though!"

"You do not have that luxury, young one," Chromia said sadly. Sunburst's optics grew wet, fear filling her spark. There was a knock at the door, and those tears fell.

"Please, don't, Chromia. Don't make me go. Don't let them make me," Sunburst begged in a whisper. Chromia gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, milady, but it is not my place to speak," she informed the younger femme, turning away to answer the door. Sunburst crossed to her window and climbed onto the window seat gloomily. She stared out at the streets of upper Iacon despondently as she hugged her knees to her body, jealous of the bots walking the streets. She wondered how many of them were trapped like she was.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are _not_ allowed in here!" Chromia snapped as she started to close the door. Sunburst glanced over at the hallway that led to her door. The hall was far enough away that she hadn't been able to hear Chromia's whispered conversation.

"I don't give a slag what you say. My brother's about to bond, and it ain't gonna be to a femme he's never met before, compute?" a deep and irritated voice shot back.

"Hey! Get back here! You stay away from my mistress!" Chromia ordered. Sunburst watched in surprise as a handsome golden mech that she recognized from the gladiator rings strode into the room. Tall with fashionable helm-fins and red-tinted blue optics, he was the picture of power. Those angry optics connected with hers, and she gasped when he started purposefully in her direction. "You stay away from her!" Chromia snapped, but she was ignored by the mech.

"My designation is Sunstreaker. You're bonding to my twin, and I, for one, don't want him bonding to somebot he's never even met before, so I decided to introduce you two so he'll stop moping around," the mech informed Sunburst as he neared her seat. "So let's go." He didn't give her time to stand up or to escape. He simply scooped her up in his arms bridal-style and marched past Chromia.

"Put her down! That's _it_! I'm comming my mate!" Chromia yelled in irritation. She wished that Solarwind hadn't banned weapons in the housing unit. If she had her plasma cannon, she'd be blowing this mech's helm off, rather than calling her bonded to do it for her.

"That's our cue to bolt," Sunstreaker stated. He dashed forward, startling Sunburst at the sudden speed. He ran out of her room and moved down the hallway. He jumped down the stairs, and the sounds of lesser transformations filled the air. When he landed at the bottom of the stairs, his pedes were balanced on wheels, and he started skating forward instead of running. He dodged maids and servants, slowing only to open the front door before shooting down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sunburst asked, her arms now locked around Sunstreaker's neck.

"The quarters I share with my brother in the upper Iaconian Housing Community. Sideswipe's already there," Sunstreaker stated. "And careful of my paint. Your red paint would clash with my gold," he added as an after-thought.

"You're botnapping me and telling me not to harm your paintjob?" Sunburst asked incredulously.

"Yes." With that, Sunstreaker sped up and proceeded to ignore Sunburst's presence.

Sunburst, however, was fighting back the panic. What was she going to do? Would she need to call her opiluk and Ironhide? She was certain Ironhide would be able to hunt her down in a breem at the most. Then again, maybe comming Jazz would be wiser. Jazz could take down a mech three times his size without even activating his cooling system! Sunburst frowned as she contemplated this. If Sunstreaker was taking her to her intended, did that count as botnapping? After all, she was gonna end up with the same mech anyways.

"This is it," Sunstreaker said suddenly, turning into a housing community. Sunburst cocked her head at the grand entrance. The housing unit was far more high-class than she had expected. Most gladiators had low-scale quarters. Then again, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the heirs of quite a fortune. Perhaps this was just in their price-range. Would she and Sideswipe live here once they bonded? She sighed and shook her helm. Did it matter? A door to their right hissed open, and a familiar red mech stepped out and approached them. Sunstreaker slowed to a stop and set Sunburst on her pedes.

"Thank you, Sunny," Sideswipe said with an easy grin. Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Don't thank me yet. The Hatchet and the Shotgun haven't found out yet. You're slagged once they do. And don't call me that," Sunstreaker replied as he strode past his twin. Sideswipe grinned at the mention of his creators' nicknames, given to them due to their quick tempers. Then his optics landed on Sunburst, and a frown replaced that smile.

He could see how nervous and scared she was. She was standing on her right foot, and her left foot was crossed in front of it. Her doorwings were drooping so low that they were touching her back. Her left arm rubbed her right upper arm awkwardly as her optics studied the ground carefully. Ruby red paint covered her armor, and carefully placed jewels sparkled tastefully in the sunlight. His optics widened at how perfect she looked, how innocent.

"Hi," he greeted. Then he fought back the urge to punch himself. _'Hi? What the slag kind of betrothed greets his intended with "hi"?'_ he berated himself. The femme giggled a little at the awkward greeting, causing him to smile, and briefly met his optics before speaking.

"Hello," she replied with an amused smile. She blushed a bright blue and looked away again. Primus, why was she so shy? She was supposed to hate this mech, the mech that was stealing away her freedom.

"I'm Sideswipe," he introduced, stepping forward. He mentally grimaced. _'She's betrothed to you, idiot! Of course she knows your name!'_

"Sunburst, but I think you already know this," she responded with a grin. She met his optics again, feeling bolder now that she knew that he felt as awkward as she. Sideswipe moved forward, not quite as awkward now that he knew that she was as hesitant as he.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm sorry to make Sunny grab you like that. I just wanted to, you know, see you before we… bonded," Sideswipe said, hesitating and choking on the last word a bit. He hated feeling trapped like this. He frowned when she looked away again. The small light that had been in her optics only astroseconds ago died, and Sideswipe winced and wished he could pull back those words. "Look, I'm–"

"No, it's okay," Sunburst interrupted. She looked at him, and he was horrified to see tears in her optics. Oh, Primus! What should he do? How could he keep her from crying? He hated it when femmes cried! And this was his mate-to-be! "I'm fine," she assured him in a quivering voice as a single tear fell. Sideswipe moved toward her on wheeled pedes and gathered her into his arms. "I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She kept repeating herself as if, by repeating herself, she could make the statement true.

"No, you're not fine," Sideswipe murmured, cuddling her close as she fought back fearful tears. "You're no more ready for this than I am," he diagnosed softly. Her helm, which was nestled against his throat, turned side-to-side in a "no" fashion. He hummed gently as he led her toward his and Sunny's housing compartment.

"I can't disgrace them," she whimpered. "I'm an adult. I can do this."

"I'm barely older than you, femme. I know you're lying because I'm feeling exactly what you are," Sideswipe confided as he sat down on the couch, settling the femme on his lap as he activated the door lock. Sunstreaker, who was painting at an easel in the far corner, connected optics with his twin before rising and moving to the front door. There was no doubt in their mind that Ratchet and Blaster would be coming for Sunburst soon, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had spent the whole last two lunar cycles setting up booby trap after booby trap to hold them off while Sideswipe spoke to his intended. Sunstreaker began activating the traps as Sideswipe comforted his femme.

"I'm scared," Sunburst whispered. "I'm not ready to be a mate or a creator ((wife or mom))" Sideswipe hummed in understanding. He was in no way ready to be a mate or creator ((husband or dad)), either. Still, it was his duty to mate the femme of his creators' choosing and produce an heir or heiress. He vented heavily as he nuzzled his helm against hers.

"It's okay. Everything will work out. I won't hurt you, and I won't let any other mech hurt you," Sideswipe promised. Sunburst hiccupped and cuddled closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine," she whispered as she cried. Sideswipe hummed a gentle melody to her and rocked her back and forth as she worked the emotions out of her system.

"Well, everything's done here. Take her to your room, and let her rest. Primus knows she's gonna need it once our mech creator gets here," Sunstreaker stated. Sideswipe chuckled at his brother who was younger than him by only a few astroseconds. The red twin gently wrapped his left arm around his femme's shoulders and his right arm around her legs, and he lifted her bridal-style as he rose to his feet. He made the trek to his room as smooth as possible. It was located at the end of a hall that branched off from the main greeting room, where he had comforted Sunburst.

"My opiluk–" she started.

"– Will not mind you spending some quality time with your intended mate. We aren't going to do anything, and even if we did, we're kinda betrothed, so we'd only be hurrying things up a bit," Sideswipe said in a soft voice. Sunburst whimpered again, and Sideswipe mentally kicked himself. He needed to work on that brain-mouth-filter thing that seemed to malfunction when he was around her. "So are those jewels always embedded in your armor?" he asked conversationally. Not exactly a good topic, but it was the best he could come up with when his processor was blurry as it seemed to be.

"No. Danni wanted me to add something more optic-catching," Sunburst murmured, her optics dimming.

"You don't really need it," Sideswipe stated with a grin. Sunburst gave him a shy grin, feeling suddenly awkward as he strode into his room. It was a simple room with a single berth, a desk with a chair, and a set of shelves filled with paintings and small metal sculptures that were no doubt created by his golden brother. Sunburst was set on her pedes and hugged from behind to a broad chest.

"Rest. I've got some work to finish, and I'll make sure that you're not disturbed," Sideswipe promised as he gestured to the berth. Sunburst nodded hesitantly, sending the berth an equally hesitant look. Sideswipe gave her an encouraging smile before seating himself at his desk and pulling out a datapad. Sunburst vented heavily before slowly moving toward the berth. "I've purchased our future housing unit," Sideswipe said suddenly. Sunburst jumped, emitting a startled, "Oh, Primus!" Sideswipe snorted at her, but held back most of his laughter.

"Our h-housing unit?" Sunburst asked, her optics growing wide.

"Yeah. Didn't your creators tell you what the mech has to do before bonding?" Sideswipe asked, sounding honestly confused as he turned his chair to face Sunburst. Sunburst shook her helm.

"No. Danni explained what was expected of me, though," Sunburst assured him. Sideswipe chuckled a little.

"Well, before a mech can claim his intended, he has to prove to the femme's mech creator that he can support her. That's why I've been working in the rings so much. I've been saving up for this. I got us a housing unit just by the Sea of Light. I already have the celebratory high-grade there. I figure it will help ease the situation," Sideswipe explained gently. Sunburst nodded. All that made sense.

"And you've completed those tasks just for me?" she questioned, leaning against the berth to gaze at her intended.

"Yes. Your mech creator actually visited our housing unit last solar cycle. He said he liked it. Said you'd like it," Sideswipe replied.

"If my opiluk liked it, then I'm sure I will," Sunburst claimed. Sideswipe grinned.

"Ya know, I don't think being bonded to you will be half as bad as I thought it would be," Sideswipe announced. Sunburst shuttered her optics in surprise.

"Well, I don't think being bonded to you will be half as creepy as I thought it would be," she returned with a small grin. There was a knock at the door.

"You two still decent?" Sunstreaker called through the open door in a snarky voice. Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"Not funny," he replied. Sunstreaker grinned as he stepped into the room.

"The Hatchet's here with the in-law," the golden mech stated. Sideswipe frowned.

"That was barely any time at all," the red twin whined. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"You two have the rest of your lives to get to know each other. You have the bonding ceremony, then you two can get to know each other all you want," Sunstreaker said flippantly. Sunburst frowned while Sideswipe scowled. There wasn't time to reply, though, because at that moment, the front door hissed open, and the furious voice of Ratchet roared, "TWINS! WHAT THE SLAG DID YOU DO WITH SUNBURST!"

"Sunny? Sunny, swee'spark, we need ta talk," Blaster's voice added, though his sounded more amused than angry. Sunburst exchanged a worried glance with Sideswipe before they both straightened and moved out of the room, both resigned to their fate. The second they stepped into the greeting room, a wrench soared across the room and nailed Sideswipe in the helm.

"Ow!" he yelped. Sunburst gasped as he reeled back and landed unceremoniously on his skid plate. She knelt down beside him, examining the new dent as he glared over her helm at Ratchet. "What the slag!"

"Don't you start, youngling! Botnapping a femme? What kind of mech are you?" Ratchet demanded. Sunburst's optics widened at the display of mechly anger, and she dared a glance at her own opiluk. He was holding his hand to his mouth as he shook with silent laughter.

"I'm gonna have a bond with her in a half joor! There's no fault in wanting to meet her before then!" Sideswipe shot back.

"Ratchet, sir, if it's any consolation, I wanted to meet Sideswipe as well," Sunburst broke in, hoping to save what was left of her mech's dignity. She stood and faced Ratchet, widening her optics purposefully as forcing up a few tears. "I'm so scared, Ratchet, sir. I don't wanna bond with somebot I don't know." Ratchet opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when a tear fell. He didn't notice Sideswipe's awed look as he pulled the femme into his arms.

"It's okay, Sunburst. I understand. Sideswipe could've gone about it a better way, though," he stated as he hugged the femme close to himself, a femme that had become his daughter.

"But Chromia wouldn't have let me go unless I was botnapped. She _so_ protective of me," Sunburst said in a soft voice. Ratchet sighed heavily.

"I see your point. However, you two will be sure we are informed next time," Ratchet said with finality.

"Yeah, swee'spark. Le's get ya to the ceremony. Ya danni's alrea'y there," Blaster broke in, his voice laced with amusement. Sunburst sent him a smile before looking back at Sideswipe, who was rising to his pedes. She allowed him to gather her into his arms one more time.

"I'll see you soon," Sideswipe murmured softly.

"Okay. Bye," she replied as they parted. She allowed Blaster to take her hand and tuck it into the crook of his arm.

* * *

><p>Sunburst had never really known how difficult bonded life was going to be. She was always tired now, a first for her, even though she'd been bonded for a good orn. She grimaced as she rubbed her chest, right over her spark. Primus, her spark hurt so much. She had debated visiting Ratchet, but with his new pro-bono clinic, she knew he was too busy to be bothered with something so trivial.<p>

That is, until she suddenly lost the ability to move.

Sunburst had been dusting the greeting room when it happened. She was expecting Sunstreaker to come over later with some paintings she had requested him to make for her. The two of them had hit off rather well, despite their completely different personalities and temperaments. Sideswipe said that since he was in love with her, some of that love flowed over his twin bond to Sunstreaker, but not enough for the mech to want to take her for his own. She loved having him over, but worrying about the cleanliness of her housing unit while he was there was something new. She had been in a strange cleaning mood for the last two joors and had decided that it would be best for her to clean the house before Sunstreaker arrived. So she had set to work. Windows were washed, energon cubes were cleaned and condensed, metal couches and chairs were polished, and she was working on dusting off the shelf in their greeting room that held different odds and ends randomly placed in a fashion that, oddly enough, fit the personalities of both the inhabitants of the house.

The pain was quick and unexpected. She cried out when her spark seemed to explode in her chassis. Her knees buckled, and she fell into a heap on the ground. Her cooling systems flicked on, and she screamed when another wave of pain washed over her. Primus, her spark hurt _so bad__**!**_

**/Sweetspark?/** Sideswipe called over their spark bond. He received a pained cry in response. **/Sunburst, I've called Ratchet and Sunstreaker. Sunny will be there in a few kliks, and Ratchet won't be more than a breem. I'm on my way./**

As if on cue, the front door exploded open. Sunstreaker, unable to wait for the door to hiss open, had simply blown it off its track before dashing past it and into the greeting room. His optics immediately focused on Sunburst, and he knelt by her side.

"Sunny? I need you to tell me what's wrong," he ordered gruffly, though his optics spoke only of his inner worry.

"Spa… spa… spa," she wheezed, trying to tell him that it was her spark. Before she could, her spark pulsed painfully again, and she released another scream of pain.

"Slaggit!" Sunstreaker cursed. "You have to talk to me, Sunburst," he stated.

"SPARK!" she screamed. That was when Ratchet made his appearance. He moved to her side and scanned her with practiced systems.

"Slag! Sunstreaker, get out of the room," Ratchet ordered harshly. "Sunburst, I need you to listen to me very closely. You're having a sparkling." With those words said, Sunstreaker surged to his pedes and fled the room. Sparkling ejection was something no mech without a medical degree wanted to see.

"Right now? I'm—" She broke off with a scream of pain, and she was horrified to find that her chassis was opening without her will.

"It's okay, Sunny. This is supposed to happen. It's all downhill from here. Your sparkling's ready to eject," he stated. Sunburst whimpered. Why hadn't she gone to see him when she had the chance? Being sparked was something a femme liked to know about before she gave birth. She felt a small amount of pressure behind a previously unused sparkling chamber and looked at Ratchet in panic. "Stay calm, Sunburst. I need you to activate your birthing protocols so that your sparkling chamber opens." Sunburst hesitantly searched her processor for the correct coding and was surprised to find it at the forefront of her processor. Sunburst activated them and whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling of the sparkling passing through the chamber walls. A gentle clicking filled the room, followed by a small cry.

"You have a little mechlet, Sunburst," Ratchet announced. Sunburst felt the sparkling chamber close off, and her chest plates closed as she breathed a sigh of relief. Small blue optics focused on her, and she smiled as she took the small mech away from her opiluk-in-law. The mechling clicked at her curiously as she settled him against her chassis.

"I'm here! Is she okay?" Sideswipe asked as he barreled into the room. He froze at the sight before him. Sunburst was laying on the ground with an exhausted expression on her face, Ratchet was sitting back on his haunches, and there was a small sparkling laying atop his fallen mate, clicking and twittering as it looked around with curious optics.

"Sideswipe? Meet your mech creation," Sunburst whispered. Sideswipe stared for a klik longer before he moved to his mate's side. He lifted the sparkling from his femme's arms, gaining a shocked squeak from the child, and held the little mech against his chassis, smiling down at the mechling tenderly.

"I didn't know you were sparked," Sideswipe stated. Sunburst gave a rueful smile.

"Neither did I. He was quite a surprise," she murmured.

"Surprise. Suddenstrike," Sideswipe muttered back to her, smiling down at the clicking mechling. "Do you like that name?"

"Yes. Suddenstrike is perfect," she replied tiredly. Sideswipe smiled down at her with love-filled optics, and she returned the look with equal tenderness.

"My family. My love," he murmured. Sunburst smiled.

"Forever and always."

* * *

><p>Kind of a weak ending, but still... i got it out! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Everyone review and wonder who tomorrow's couple will be. :D<p> 


	3. Purchasing a bride

Here's the second one. Weak ending, but it's one of my favorites because it really hits home. Wonder how many of y'all feel like Moonstrike does all the time in this fic?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2-Purchasing a bride<span>

In many cultures, a man will purchase his bride from the bride's father. A father would normally announce that his daughter was eligible for marriage at a large party, while many other girls could be announced at once. A man took careful time studying a girl before he bought her. After all, he was about to spend his whole life-savings on her, so why shouldn't he be careful? For royalty, a large series of parties were usually thrown for the royal male so that he could interact with the eligible females before seeking a bride. In truth, a royal male rarely bought a bride, though, as his parents usually arranged his marriage. If a man couldn't afford to buy the woman of his desires, he could work without wage for her father to pay for her, or he could barter some of his goods for her.

* * *

><p><em>~*Moonstrike &amp; Optimus Prime*~<em>

I sighed as I looked at my reflection. I didn't want to go, but I knew there was no way my parents were going to allow me to stay home. Where was I going? Oh, I guess I never told you. I'm going to the future Prime's coronation ball. It was the biggest event of the vorn and likely many vorns to come. Femmes and friends of the current and future Prime were invited to the ball, and it was quite the extravagant event. Femmes used their best polish and embedded their finest jewels into their armor, hoping to catch the future Prime's optic. After all, it was during this ball that the future prime would be expected to find a mate. All femmes spent as much time as they could practicing, primping, and preparing for this ball. It wasn't uncommon to see a femme on the street with a datapad written solely for the purpose of informing eligible femmes of the future Prime's likes and dislikes. They _did_ have to make intelligent conversation with him. After all, the Prime's mate had to be intelligent, witty, personable, strong, and… beautiful.

Which was why I had no desire to go.

'_Ugly,'_ I thought dismally as I studied my reflection. A medical mistake had left me with the instincts of a cybercat, and my body had been reformatted to meet the high standards of a cybercat's senses. That meant strange, cat-like audio amplifiers, sharp claws, a visor to hide overly-sensitive optics, double-jointed legs, and a long tail that became spiked whenever I felt threatened. On top of that, I now had helicopter blades hanging from my back.

My frame, however, was one of a Wrecker. Wreckers _never_ scrimped on the details of a femme's frame, mainly because they wanted every other _normal_ femme to be jealous of Wrecker femmes. A sort of "look what we have that you can't because you weren't lucky enough to be sparked a Wrecker." What can I say? Wreckers were known for being arrogant jerks. That didn't change the fact that Soundwave, the mech that had helped with my upgrade, hadn't really worried about appearances when he was making my upgrades. Don't get me wrong. There was nothing wrong with me. I was still pretty, just… different.

'_Weird,'_ I thought to myself as I polished my arm. Since I had gotten the upgrades, I had been tormented by my peers, insulted and teased for my new appearances. Cat-Femme is what they called me. Big-Audios, Blind-Optics, Heli-Cat. The names were endless. All my features were, in some way, made fun of.

Which was why I _really_ didn't want to attend. Wasn't it enough that I got made fun of all the time? Did I really have to be made fun of in front of the Prime and his successor? Why had they invited Arcee and Springer personally? Why had Arcee – my own femme creator! – stated that she had a femme creation that would simply _love_ to attend the ball? And why had she guilt-tripped me into it? Slag, why had _I_ allowed her to guilt-trip me into going?

'_Freak,'_ I reflected grimly. So many times I had wished myself dead, only I had not the courage to actually take my own life. I couldn't do that to my creators anyways. I was sure they meant well.

"Moonstrike, sparklet, are you nearly finished?" Arcee called out, knocking on the door to my room. I sighed heavily.

"Yes, Danniluk. I'm ready," I stated at I turned to where my femme creator was entering my room.

"You look lovely, sweetspark!" Arcee exclaimed with a proud smile. I looked back at my reflection in the body-length mirror and repressed a sigh. _'Ugly. Weird. Freak.'_

"Yeah, Danni. Real great," I mumbled. Arcee frowned at her creation.

"Moonstrike, you _are_ beautiful," Arcee asserted. I shrugged and nodded, not wanting to start the conversation again. Arcee had no patience for my self-esteem issues. I was certain that it was because (1) Arcee never had any self-esteem issues, and (2) no Wrecker should be concerned about their looks when they were obviously superior to other bots. I didn't care, though. I was still ugly, a freak, whether I was a Wrecker, a Seeker, or the frickin' future Prime.

"Sure, Danni. Can we go now?" I begged. The sooner we got to the stupid ball, the sooner we could leave. After all, it's not like I would be in the open for long. The second we got there, I was planning to use some of those cybercat instincts to fade into the shadows. Arcee sighed, but nodded.

"Let's go," she replied heavily, turning to leave. I frowned as my optics turned downcast. I caused my femme creator so much pain. She was, no doubt, wanting grandcreations, and I… I wouldn't be able to give her those. Not when I was so ugly that all mechs avoided me. My audio amplifiers drooped on my helm, gently pressing against the top of my helm as a physical show of my inner turmoil.

"Springer, we're ready," Arcee called as we moved into the greeting room. I forced my ears to perk up and glued a smile on my face.

"My, my. You two look beautiful," Springer complimented as he moved toward us. His optics locked with mine, and a smile lit his face. "And my little femme isn't so little anymore!"

"Not anymore, Opiluk," I replied with a forcefully chipper tone. Springer's smile twitched downward minutely before he gestured to the front hall.

"Let's go, then. Prime won't wait forever," he stated. I let my smile fall as they moved ahead of me. I could do this. Arrive, disappear, and avoid my enemies. I could do that.

I can honestly say that my mind was blank on the flight to the palace. Well, flight for my opiluk and I. My mother had a terrain alt mode, so she drove. I tried with all my might to keep thoughts from appearing in my processor, because I knew that the second I started thinking, my thoughts would go south. I didn't want to deal with my creators' disappointment at the end of this ball. And they _would _be disappointed. No mech wanted to pay my mech creator for me. And that was how our culture worked.

A mech would search for a femme that he believed would make a good mate. Somebot that would be good with sparklings, that would be a good housekeeper, and would be able to get along with said mech. Then, that mech would go to the femme's mech creator and offer a large sum of credits for her hand in marriage. It was a rather serious affair. A mech would be careful in choosing, especially since, in most cases, the mech ended up spending his whole life-savings for a specific femme. So, a mech made sure that she was kind, loving, and… beautiful.

The Iaconian Palace wasn't very much on the outside. A large glass dome was the only thing that set it apart from the rest of Iacon's building designs. No, it was the inside that made it so different. The walls were painted a brilliant gold and a royal purple. The furniture was made finest metals. Paintings by the most famous artists filled the hallways. The most famous spot, though, was the balcony outside the ballroom. It was the only spot in Iacon where one could see the stars perfectly, as it was shielded from all the lights of the city, and it overlooked an small garden that was created by cloning a few of the crystals from the Helix Gardens. The thing that made it so popular, though, was the fact that there was no door to the balcony. Only the reigning Prime and sometimes his successor knew how to get to the balcony.

I studiously ignored the staring optics as I strode into the palace. Mechs stared open-mouthed at me, shocked by my audacity at showing up here, and femmes scowled at me, angered at the very thought of my meeting the Prime. They knew as well as I that he wouldn't choose me. Why would he? I was just a freak. A weird femme that nobot liked or wanted. I grimaced as I watched my creators break apart, off to greet their friends. Arcee moved in Chromia's direction while Springer moved over to talk with Ultra Magnus. I was stuck in the middle of the ballroom, in no way ignorant of the glances tossed my way. Without waiting, I started toward the wall to my left. It was the wall that cornered the balcony, and there were a lot of bots there. It would be easy to get lost in the crowd, which would make slinking into a shadowed spot easier. I grimaced at the small comments I picked up as I slipped through the crowd.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"I bet _none_ of the femmes will let her near the future Prime."

"I hope the future Prime avoids her. She might bewitch him. She always acted like a witch."

"She's so weird. I bet Orion would _never _go for dumb cybercat audios like hers."

I forced myself to ignore the painful comments. I already knew that the future Prime would have no interest in me. Did they really have to rub it in? I was almost to my haven, my corner in the darkness, when she appeared in front of me. Elegantly painted in royal purple and sunburst gold, she was the picture of confidence. Red optics connected with my blue ones, and I felt my spark stutter at the femme's dark glare.

"Well, well, well. Look who dragged herself out of her hole," Thunderblast taunted. My audio amplifiers pressed downward at her words. "Why are you even _here_? Do you honestly think Orion will be interested in a little piece of scrap like you?"

"I believe that is for Orion _Pax_ to decide, not you, little femme," a deep voice snapped. Thunderblast jumped, as did I, and we both turned to gaze up at Sentinel Prime, who had somehow managed to sneak up on us, despite his immense size. "You will not address my ward with such familiarity again, femme. You do not know him anymore than he knows you." Snorts and chuckles rose from the crowd around me. "And on another note, I do not believe my ward invited you to this ball. Guards, why don't you escort Thunderblast out."

I watched, amazed, as two Enforcers strode up and grabbed Thunderblast's arms. She kicked and shrieked angrily as she was dragged from the ballroom. Never before had I seen Thunderblast forcibly dragged from a room. On top of that, there had never been a party that Thunderblast hadn't been invited to. Why was it that the future Prime invited me, but not Thunderblast?

"You are Arcee and Springer's femme creation, correct?" Sentinel asked in a gentle voice. My optics moved back to his face as it clicked in my processor. Of course! I had been invited as a favor to my creators. My optics met his, and I immediately looked away. It was disrespectful to meet optics with the Prime unless you were on his social level. I was only a military-build, a Wrecker, and I had no business meeting his optics like that.

"Yes, sir, I am," I replied, my optics locked on the ground. I could hear no sound around me aside from the sound of the musical instruments playing a gentle song.

"I have heard a great deal about you," Sentinel Prime continued. "You are quite different from the other femmes here, aren't you?" I felt the tell-tale prick of tears behind my optics and quickly flicked my visor down to cover them. I didn't see Sentinel Prime's confused and slightly disappointed look.

"My apologies," I said shortly. "My optics can't take this bright light."

"I completely understand. I heard you had to make quite a few adjustments to your frame to catch up to your newly developed senses. I hear it's a rather fascinating story," Sentinel Prime stated. I frowned. Was he hinting about wanting to hear about my past? Why would he care? It's not like he was going to ever see me again. The future Prime would choose a mate to purchase, and I would go back to being the little nobody that hid in the shadows of the closest corner.

"It's nothing I couldn't handle," I said quietly, not really sure what answer the Prime was looking for.

"Ultra Magnus and Springer are always raving about you. I hear you are quite the intelligent femme," Sentinel tried again. I wondered why he was trying to get me to talk to him. I was nobot special. I looked up at him with a grim smile set to my faceplates.

"I do not doubt that my predecessors brag about my intelligence. After all, it is all that they can really brag about when it comes to me," I said plaintively. I ignored his shocked and confused look as I continued speaking. "I understand that you are interested in my upgrades. In honesty, _every_ bot I come in contact is. I am different, and those who do not fear that which is different are instead fascinated with it. However, you interest in unfounded. I am just an ordinary femme with a weird frame. I apologize for causing a scene, despite it not being of my cause. I thank you for your time and your patience. I gather that your guests desire an audience with you. If you'll excuse me."

Without waiting, I fled. I moved easily through the large crowd, my visor pinpointing the movement of other bots before they made it. I didn't want the negative attention that I had been receiving from the bots around me as I spoke to the Prime. Bots had stared open-mouthed as I spoke to him. Was it _that_ strange that the Prime would stand up for and speak to a femme like me? I slipped into the shadows and backed into the corner, seeking out the shadows of the long curtains that would hide the balcony during the day. I wasn't expecting to step on a foot. I heard a quiet, "Ow!" and jumped forward a bit, spinning around as I did.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed quietly. I had to keep from gasping when I caught sight of the mech. His was a bit taller than me and was covered in red and blue armor that was just a bit too big for his frame. His optics, which were locked on my audio amplifiers, were deep blue, and I felt I could get lost in them. My spark seemed to speed up in my chassis, and I realized my spark was calling to his. A spark match.

"It's… quite alright," he said dazedly. I scowled when his optics didn't lower past my cybercat audios.

"Hey, take a picture!" I snapped, irritated by his open staring. I already knew I was a freak. Didn't his creators ever tell him not to stare at bots who are different than you? "It lasts longer."

"I apologize," the bot said quickly, moving his optics to my face. He seemed to freeze again, staring strangely at my lip components. He probably caught sight of my fangs. They tended to elongate when I got frustrated. I flicked up my visor to give him a full glare. Maybe that would scare him off. I was shocked when I received the opposite effect. If anything, his optics grew wider, and his processor seemed to glitch.

"Umm… Cybertron to mech?" I asked slowly, a frown setting on my faceplates. Had my ugliness really thrown him off that much?

"I apologize," he repeated, then he scoffed at himself. "Normally I am more eloquent than this."

"I'm sure you are. Tell me, are you here for a reason, cuz I can go over to the other corner if you are trying to keep away from being the center of attention," I offered. The bot shook his helm.

"You do not need to leave on my behalf," he said quickly. "I doubt the bots around me will pay me anymore attention just because you are here." I gave him a pitying smile. He was either very nice or very obtuse.

"I don't think you wanna be around me if you are trying to avoid attention. I kinda draw stares," I said bluntly.

"No kidding," he said in awe, staring again. My audio amplifiers drooped against my helm again, and my shoulders sagged as my visor flicked down again. I took a step back and turned to leave his company. Was there _anybot _here that wasn't going to tear me down? "Wait! Don't go yet," he called after me. I ignored him as I waded into the crowd. He began to follow, but was intercepted by a group of twittering femmes.

'_Idiots,'_ I thought bitterly to myself. I'd shoot myself if I ever became that infatuated with a mech.

"Ah! It appears my ward has finally made his appearance!" Sentinel Prime's jovial voice rose above the din. The crowd grew silent, and all optics turned to the blue and red mech I was running from. Horror flooded me as Sentinel pulled the mech into a side hug, proclaiming, "Allow me to announce the arrival of my ward and future Prime of Cybertron, Orion Pax!"

The crowd cheered as I felt a deluge of horror and disgrace wash over me. I had just slighted the future Prime of Cybertron. How could I do that to my creators! What would Opiluk say? What would Danniluk say? Now, my chances for a real match were over, especially once the future Prime called me out.

"Hey! Femme with the cybercat audios!" he called out, easily spotting me from the crowd. I winced, hating that I was, once again, the center of attention. My tail flicked anxiously as Orion Pax, future Prime of Cybertron, strode to my side, long legs eating up the space between us.

'_Oh, Primus! Wha' do I do, wha' do I do, wha' do I do?' _I thought frantically.

"I wish to speak with you privately. Sentinel Prime has already gone to fetch your creators. Why don't we head to the sitting room?" Orion Pax said with a smile. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing came out. His smile widened as he held out a hand. I hesitantly took it, and allowed him to lead me through the large crowd that parted down the middle for us.

"That's not fair! It's always the pretty ones that get the good mechs!"

"I bet she barely even had to polish her armor!"

"I thought for sure she wouldn't show up after Thunderblast's jealous taunts."

"I wish he wouldn't have chosen her. I had just worked up enough credits to ask her mech creator."

"Oh course, the future Prime _would_ take interest in the femme we normal mechs don't have a chance at getting."

I was stunned. They must not be talking about me. They all knew that I was ugly, weird, a freak. No doubt, Orion Pax and Sentinel Prime were only doing this to humor my creators. Nobot would want to pay credits for me, especially not the _future Prime_.

The room Orion Pax led me into was extremely elegant. There was a single chair that sat opposite a couch, and a short table held an energon dispenser in between the pieces of furniture. There was no windows, and the room was painted a deep blue. Stars and moons were painted on the ceiling, giving it an surreal atmosphere. Orion must have noticed my amazement, because he spoke.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" he asked gently, his deep voice making my spark flutter.

"Quite. Our housing unit isn't very detailed at all," I replied evenly, still looking up.

"Then it is a good thing that you likely not be returning to it," Sentinel Prime stated as he entered the room, my danniluk and opiluk following behind him.

"I don't understand," I confessed, looking at the four bots around me. Orion Pax smiled as he led me to the single chair in the room and gestured for me to sit down. I hesitated before following his silent command. I was shocked and horrified when he knelt down before me. "No, my future leader, you should _not_ be lower than I," I protested. I was surprised when he placed a single finger on my mouth in a sign to be silent. I complied.

"Moonstrike, seven vorns ago, I sent a few spies out into the Cybertronian schooling system in an attempt to get first-hand information on which femmes I would be likely to mate with. I asked for names, hobbies, personalities, and appearances. If I was to mate a femme, I wanted to get to know her as soon as possible.

"The information of prospective mates was overwhelming, and I was rather intimidated by the knowledge that I had to pick a perfect femme from all these different potential mates. Then, a spy that was my best friend came back with information of a different femme. A special and unique femme." I was unable to look away when he stared into my optics, even though I knew he couldn't see them through my visor.

"Jazz told me that she was kind, smart, and fun if you could get through her defenses, but he told me that those defenses were very high. He told me that she had been in an accident that caused her to have heightened senses and a unique frame upgrade, and though she was still extremely beautiful, she no longer thought she was. A femme by the name of Thunderblast was especially jealous of the femme's new, exotic looks and convinced all the other femmes to talk down to her. They didn't want her to know just how smitten the mechs around her were. So they tore her apart, taunting her, insulting her, and making fun of her in any way possible.

"It got to the point that the mechs joined in because they wanted to be part of the 'in crowd', so they joined in the teasing, even though most of them were still saving their credits to ask her mech creator for her spark. The femme was unaware of these mechs' affections, though, so she withdrew into herself, accepting that she was ugly and would never mate. Though she did not realize it, the mechs around her stopped teasing her when they realized that they were slowly killing her spirit with their words. Maybe if they offered for her spark, she would forgive them. They did not take into consideration that your mech creator might say 'no' to their mating offers.

"Springer had seen his femme's creation's beauty, and he had seen and heard the mechs and femmes tearing her down, so he bluntly refused every offer. He knew that they did not deserve her, and he would not give his creation over to a mech that had caused her so much pain. Eventually, mechs quit offering for her, convinced that Springer simply was not going to accept any offers for her spark." Orion Pax hummed lowly as he cupped my left cheek, wiping away a tear that I hadn't realized had fallen.

"When I heard about you, I had to see for myself, so I had Jazz sneak me out, and I forced the poor mech to help me blend in. We ended up painting my armor black and orange, and we went to your schooling unit. I must admit that I was shocked when I saw you. You were beautiful, but you were so sad. It seemed wrong for you to be sitting in the back corner as the other femmes giggled and gossiped. I hated knowing that I could not take you from that environment at that very moment, knowing that they would likely start tearing you down simply for being there. It was spark breaking, but I knew that you deserved to be proposed to in a more private setting, somewhere where those femmes' taunts could not get to you any longer.

"So I contacted your mech creator and gave him my offer, and I sent Jazz to join your schooling system to give you a friend. I must admit that your mech creator was quite stubborn about my offer. We spoke many times, as he did not believe that my offer was sincere. He worried that it was a kind of prank, and he was certain you would not be able to handle anything more. Jazz told me about your thoughts and that he worried about your contemplating suicide." Orion Pax trailed off with a shudder.

"I could not risk waiting any longer. You needed to know that the world had been lying to you all these vorns. So I finalized my offer to Springer and informed Sentinel of my plans to mate with you. After receiving his blessing, we arranged this soiree so that all the mechs could see what they had just lost due to their idiocy. And we finally reach the end of my explanation with a single question:

"Moonstrike, would you be willing to be my sparkmate?"

I stared at him in awe. What could I say? No? Yes? I wasn't sure. This was what I had wanted my whole life, but could I do this to _him_? Could I force him to be shackled to me until one of us died?

"You… want this? There is no turning back, Orion Pax, future Prime of Cybertron," I warned him. Orion Pax smiled gently at me.

"Just Orion, and yes, I want very much to bond with you. If you say 'yes', we can have the ceremony next solar cycle," Orion Pax replied. I stared at him for a few more kliks, trying to find the humor in his optics, waiting for him to break into a grin and say, "Ha! Just kidding!"

But he didn't. He simply sat there with a patience that I couldn't understand. Why was he being so patient with me? Why would he wait for… me? Of all the femmes, why me? As I gazed at him, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time: acceptance. He didn't mind my upgrades, even thought them pretty. A small smile rose to my lip components, and my visor flicked up so that he could see my optics.

"Yes, Orion Pax. I'll be your sparkmate," I stated with wet optics and a smile. Orion exhaled heavily and gave a relieved smile before pulling me into a tight embrace. He stood, pulling me to my feet as he did. He didn't release me as he turned to the three older Cybertronians.

"Wrecker Springer, Wrecker Arcee, creators and guardians of this femme. I respectfully lay claim on your femme creation's spark, that no other mech may try to take her for his own. Know that from this moment, she leaves your care and becomes my intended. With this vow, know that I will care for your creation as if we were already bonded," Orion said formally. Springer nodded with approval.

"I accept this claim. Know that with this vow, I give my femme creation over to your care. It is expected that you defend her, aid her, and love her as if you were already bonded." Springer's optics went hard. "And if you hurt her, understand that I got a whole Wrecker contingent under my command." Orion winced a little, but his face remained serious, as if he were in a meeting with the Senate. He released his hold on me to face my creators more fully. He grabbed my hand, though.

"Thank you, sir. I will get her settled in. Springer, Arcee," Orion continued, bowing formally to each in turn. When he turned to his mentor, he was pleased to see the pride shining in Sentinel's optics. "Sentinel Prime." This bow was much lower, and I dropped into a low curtsy on instinct.

"Rise, my two wards. I give you my blessing. Treat her well, Orion Pax," Sentinel said gently. Orion rose and grinned at his mentor.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Come, Moonstrike. I'll show you where you're – Ow!" Orion cut off when Sentinel cuffed him upside the helm. Orion sent his mentor a mild glare. "You just _had_ to do that in front of Moonstrike, didn—did you not?" Orion mumbled, correcting the next contraction when Sentinel raised his hand to cuff him again.

"I don't understand," I whispered, looking back and forth between Sentinel and my intended.

"Sentinel Prime hates contractions," Orion replied quietly.

"A Prime is the face of his planet. His words must reflect his wisdom and knowledge, and his expressions must be controlled. A sloppy Prime means a sloppy Cybertron. Contractions are sloppy. Orion knows this," Sentinel Prime stated. "Now, take your femme to her room."

"I was going to do that anyways," Orion mumbled as he pulled me to the door. I couldn't hold back the small giggle at the situation. Orion paused and gave me another dazed look before continuing forward. The door hissed open, and I allowed Orion to lead me into the hall.

"Orion, am I the first femme you've ever interacted with?" I asked with a grin. Orion's cheek plating turned a bright blue as he shook his helm, slowing so that we walked side-by-side.

"No. Sentinel tried to get me to bond with another femme by the name of Elita. She was a sweet femme, but my spark didn't call to hers. We broke it off with mutual feelings. This _is_ the first time I have experienced a spark-call," Orion admitted. My grin softened.

"If it's any consolation, this is the first spark-call I have ever encountered as well," I claimed. Orion smiled at me.

"This is it," he announced, moving toward a closed door that looked exactly like every other closed door we had passed. He typed in a short code in the keypad beside the door, and the door hissed open to allow us entry.

"Oh, I can't stay here!" I exclaimed as I walked around the room. It was beautiful. The walls were painted gold, and the furniture was white with gold accents. A couch with a matching table that held a few historical datapads, along with an energon dispenser. I wondered if Jazz told Prime about my love of history. A window seat was situated on the far wall and gave a beautiful view of the city lights. The berth was created by a new metal that was softer than other metals, a creation founded by Sentinel Prime himself! I looked at Orion, who had been following me around the room. "I can't live in a place this beautiful. Orion, I'm not –"

"You _are_ good enough, Moonstrike. If anything, you are _better_ than this! So beautiful," he murmured as he cupped my face again. My optics dimmed as I leaned into the touch.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whispered. Orion pulled me into his arms again.

"_I_ am lucky, my femme," Orion replied gently.

"And you're sure of this?" I asked again, wanting to give him the chance to back out. Orion pulled away and bent down a little so that we were optic-to-optic.

"We _will_ be sparkmates, then we will have many sparklings. Laughter will return to this palace. Our life will be perfect, and nothing will change that."

"Promise?" I whispered. Orion smiled.

"Promise."

Two vorns later, Moonstrike would have her first sparkling, and she would designate him Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>As I said, weak ending.<p>

**TheUltimateSacrifice:** Aw, thanks! I found the stats surprising, too, but it makes sense. Did you know American culture was the first to ever introduce dating into the world, then other cultures followed it because of female rights? Back then, though, there were few emotions involved, and they didn't date for "fun". They dated to see if they could get along with the girl they wanted to marry. Times have changed, and our culture has led us to believe that there's such a thing as romantic love. I think that it's physical attraction that grows to companionship, that grows to love. No such thing as love at first sight. DB gave us a whole lecture on it too. :D Sadly, though, there's no turning back now, so DB is teaching us how to properly use dating to find a... mate...

**Angel897:** Thanks! Glad you liked it.

**D-RockxIronhideForever:** Yup! I always loved putting Sunburst together with the twins. I was gonna add in Sunstreaker, too, but dealing with just Sideswipe made it quicker to write. :)


	4. Capture

I love how these just keep getting longer and longer. So I'm definitely updating at 5:30 a.m. while I listen to my dog snore on my bed. -.- He growls everytime I move. Sucks. And yes, my ever flexible medic OC, Fixit, is in this one. I love that bot. He just shows up everywhere ^-^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- Capture<span>

In more unsophisticated cultures, a bride was captured and forced to marry. It was due to this that most women did not leave the house without an escort. The man, to insure that this was the woman he wanted, often followed her around and studied her closely whenever she was outside. (Tell me that wouldn't suck. Take a walk in the woods, get knocked out, and wake up married to your stalker. :\) The man was very careful with whom he chose to capture. After all, he was risking his life to capture and marry her (Fathers fought the invading man to insure that he was worthy and able to defend his future wife. It was not uncommon for a father to kill a man who was trying to kidnap a daughter.)

* * *

><p><em>~*Mercury &amp; Starscream*~<em>

"Any cycle now," Mercury mumbled irritably. It was _not_ her cycle. Not only had she been waiting for her best friend to meet her at the little energon café in the middle of upper-end Iacon, but she had multiple random bots staring and pointing at her, whispering about her, and taking pictures of her. This was why she was hated being out in the open like this without friends or family. You see, Mercury is the only creation of the great Optimus Prime and his mate, Elita-One, and every tourist simply _had_ to take a photo-still of her to prove to their friends that they had, indeed, seen the only living femme Prime. Normally, the more understanding ones would take more subtle pictures when she was around her friends, not wanting to interrupt their conversations and such. Of course, there were those that moved close to take more detailed photo-stills, but she had grown rather used to them, and she was pretty good at ignoring them. It was the whispering, pointing, and staring she really despised.

**::Hey, Merc? I can't come. Opi found out about the party last night.:: -Streamshot**

Mercury jolted at the surprise message and suddenly felt the need to blow something up. Streamshot, though she was Mercury's best friend, was a flighty femme, and she wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch. The party was one of many she attended ever first lunar cycle, and thought Mercury warned her that her creators would be angry at her if they ever found out, the Wrecker femme still went. Now, she had to walk all the way back to the palace by herself because of Streamshot's stupidity. Well, she would have to walk to the outskirts of town. Then, once she was out of the no-fly-zone, she could fly back to the palace. With a sigh, Mercury rose to her pedes and started in an eastward direction.

The tourist bots around her surrounded her in a wide circle, far enough to not be standing on top of her, but close enough to take great pictures. Mercury sighed, hating the knowledge that this was what her life boiled down to. The Senate, ever prejudiced, refused to have a femme Prime, despite the fact that one of the Original Thirteen had been a femme. So where did that leave Mercury? A powerless femme creation of the Prime, lowered to being nothing more than a public idol, a star that little femmes stole trends from. Mercury sighed heavily as she trudged forward, slowly losing the crowd as she moved farther out of the no-fly-zone.

"Fancy seeing a femme like you out here," a deep voice said from behind her. Mercury jolted in surprise as she whirled around to see a certain Seeker standing behind her, walking in time with her. His ruby optics glittered with amusement and another emotion that I couldn't place. His silver delta wings, covered with Cybertronian engravings (tattoos), were held high in pride. His whole frame seemed strangely tensed, as if he were readying himself to spring on some unlucky prey.

"Greetings, Starscream," Mercury said politely, giving him a smile. Starscream, though he was still very much a mystery to her, was a rather nice mech to be around. He was the current leader of Vos, a Seeker-filled city-state known for having the most well-trained flyers on Cybertron, and he had come to Iacon to speak with the Senate about some matters with Vos's low-energon problems. As every visiting dignitary did, Starscream was currently taking residence in the Iaconian palace with the Prime's family, meaning Mercury saw a lot of him. In fact, it almost seemed that he made a point of bumping into her at least once in between each group refueling. Normally, he bumped into her more than once, though. It was moments like the one she was currently in that made Mercury wonder if the winged mech was stalking her.

"I had to see you one last time before we left," Starscream stated as he stepped toward her, a predatory smirk on his face.

"Oh?" she replied uneasily. It suddenly became painfully obvious how empty the streets around her were. Only she and Starscream stood there. Buildings were empty due to the fact that there was still another joor left of the working cycle. Younglings were either at a cycle-caring center (daycare center) or at the Academy. "Who is 'we'? Did your trine come to retrieve you?" she asked casually. The predatory smirk grew.

"Actually, no. 'We' is you and I, my femme. I know you've read a datapad on Seeker traditions. I saw you put it back on the shelf three solar cycles ago. Tell me, did you ever get to the chapter on Seeker relationships?" he asked, taking another step forward. Mercury's spark sank a little as it started thudding in her chassis. She could remember reading it very well.

'_Seekers are easily the most instinctual of all Cybertronians. They are built to be very in tune with their sparks, and they are built as social creatures. As such, when a Seeker finds something, or the case of this chapter, _somebot_ they want, they rarely give up until they acquire that bot. Femme Seekers, being less territorial, are nowhere near as bad as mech Seekers. A mech Seeker, once he finds a femme he desires to be his mate, will start making a "nest" for said femme. This nest will be where the femme will live for the rest of her existence. There is no way around that, seeing as a mech Seeker will keep close tabs on the one he desires as his mate. _

'_A mech Seeker will then start planning out his plans to capture his desired femme. This, though seen as a rather barbaric action amongst other Cybertronians, is a close-kept tradition for Seekers. The mech Seeker will find a way to gain the desired femme's trust, then he will capture her at a moment when there will be no bots around to challenge him, thus keeping his femme safe from other mechs and giving him a quick getaway at the same time. If there is another mech around willing to fight for the femme, the mech Seeker is likely to kill the mech to eliminate any witnesses before he takes his femme to the newly built nest. A mech Seeker will do _anything_ in his means to capture this femme and get her to his nest._

'_I write this as a warning to all femmes around Cybertron. If you see a mech Seeker trailing you anywhere, find help and avoid meeting with that Seeker in places devoid of other Cybertronians. If you _do_ end up meeting this Seeker in private, and he displays predatory actions, then this author would strongly suggest you start running.'_

Mercury stared at Starscream's smirking face as he took another step toward her. The author had said that running was the best option, but would Mercury even be able to outrun a mech that was known as the best Cybertronian flyer alive? He was part of the Royal Command Trine, for crying out loud! Once she got out of the no-fly-zone, there was no doubting his ability to capture her.

That's when it hit her: no-fly-zone equaled safety from a flyer. If she could keep Starscream in the no-fly-zone, she'd be safe. Maybe she could even get back to the more populated part of Iacon. Without waiting any longer, Mercury dashed off to the right and headed through a small alleyway to get to the next street. Starscream grinned as he allowed his femme a small head start. He so loved playing with his prey, only this time, the prey wasn't going to be killed. Instead, she would become his forever. He could hardly wait to show her the nest he and his brothers had built for her. Deciding he had given his little femme enough of a head start, Starscream turned and started pursuing his femme, easily enjoying the game of chase.

Mercury, however, was not enjoying the "game" at all. Her processor whirred frantically as it searched for escape routes. She had already attempted to comm. her creators, only to find that there was a jamming device somewhere in the area. She had no doubts that it was somehow of Starscream's doing. How could she have been so stupid! She hadn't thought twice of the attention Starscream lavished on her, she hadn't contemplated the signals he had given her with the heavy stares, and she hadn't even thought twice of the sweet energon cubes, the copper and rust sticks, and the expensive and rare datapads that kept mysteriously appearing on her berth before she went to recharge every cycle. How had she missed these signs? Even when she read that slaggin' datapad, she hadn't put much thought into it. She had only been curious about Starscream's culture. When she had read that chapter, she had been intrigued, thinking, like any femme would have, that it would be terribly romantic to be captured by a strong Seeker who would never betray her and would be more than willing to spend every astrosecond on his life with her in the big nest he would make, just for her. Suddenly, the romance was lost, replaced by a heavy fear that she may never get to see any other bots aside from Starscream for the rest of her life because of how overprotective he would become the second they sparkmated.

"Wrong turn, my spark," Starscream purred as he suddenly appeared in front of her from a side alley. Mercury yelped in surprise as she whirled on her foot and sprinted back the way she had come. "You can't escape me, my love," Starscream called as he laid chase. Mercury whimpered in fear. This _had_ to be a nightmare. She didn't dare look behind her, knowing that Starscream was, no doubt, easily eating up the distance between us with his long-legged strides. Mercury crossed over an invisible line, and it seemed like a switch was flicked in her processor as her flight protocols were released from the stifling protocol lock that came with hanging out in the no-flight-zone. She felt panic flood her spark. She wasn't safe anymore. Starscream could easily transform and fly now, meaning that the chase was about to end. She had to get back to the palace, and she had to get there before Starscream caught her.

"Looks like our game is over, sweetspark," Starscream murmured from right behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist from behind as he yanked her to a stop. The momentum made her legs fly out from underneath her, but that was of no consequence to Starscream, who simply ignited his thrusters and shot into the sky. No, this wasn't happening! No, no, no! Mercury wiggled in his grip, trying with all her might to free herself. She heard Starscream chuckle in her audio receptor. "We can't have you raising a fuss the whole way home, my dear. I'm sorry for this," he said gently. He tightened his grip on his left hand and removed his right hand from her torso. Mercury heard the sound of a weapons transformation and looked down to see a null ray cannon rise from his wrist. She gasped when the mouth of the cannon pressed against the side of her torso, and the next second, she felt extreme pain immediately followed by complete numbness.

"I'm sorry, my femme," Starscream whispered, sounding truly apologetic. "You will understand, though. In time, you will understand." It was the last thing she heard as her processor took her body offline into an emergency medical stasis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A mech Seeker will do <strong>_**anything**_** in his means to capture this femme and get her to his nest. **_

Mercury woke up slowly. Her helm was producing a steady throbbing pain. What had she hit? Better yet, what had hit _her_? She was not usually a careless femme. Had she accidentally run into a building? No, she would be able to hear the steady thrum of Ratchet's spark monitor if she had, because she would undoubtedly be in Ratchet's clinic if she had injured herself to that degree. Instead, she heard nothing. Blissful silence surrounded her, something she only experienced when she was alone in her room or hiding in her father's library. So was she simply on her berth in her room? No her berth wasn't this soft. Mercury activated an internal systems check to make sure she wasn't in Ratchet's clinic with an audio receptor problem. Everything checked out except for her flight protocols. Those were rather carefully firewalled. Mercury grimaced. Why were her flight protocols offlined like that?

To lazy and comfortable to move, Mercury slowly online her optics. They offered a dim blue light on the wall she was facing. She frowned. Why was she facing a wall? She didn't know a single place that she had ever recharged that was up against a wall. She preferred recharging in an open space so that if she flung her arms in the night, she wouldn't hit anything hard. Not that she ever flung her arms in her recharge, but it was still an irrational quirk that she had. She finally decided that it would be wise to find out where she was, so she slowly turned over, ignoring the stinging pain in her left side. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. She used her arms to force herself up into a sitting position as she looked around.

She was in a cave. A metal cave with a floor completely covered in an extremely rare soft metal. She could tell by the feel of the walls and the obvious seams in the floor that the soft metal was not natural in the cave, meaning somebot had deliberately put it there before placing her in the cave. The corners where the floor met the walls were covered with a soft, metal mesh to keep smaller Cybertronian pests from making their homes there. Looking up, Mercury could see that the cave was easily twice as tall as her, giving her room to fly if she desired it, and at the very top were glowing blue energon crystals, the type that were usually sold as candy in Iacon and used as nightlights if necessary (that is, assuming said sparkling or youngling didn't eat it first). She took in the large cave, one that could comfortably fit eight or nine bulky mechs, and she couldn't help but wonder where she was. There was a single door to her right, on the left side of the cave, and a single uncovered opening right in front of her, across the large room.

"Where… am I?" Mercury murmured aloud as she painfully rose to her feet. Her side was extremely sore, and her processor was working hard to keep her from tipping over. She ignored these inconveniences as she made her way to the large opening. She leaned against the edge of the opening as horror filled her. She was at least seven Cybertronian stories off the ground in a cave that appeared to overlook the Transboreal Gulf Systems. The name was deceiving, though, as the only thing below her current spot was hard metal ground and a small river of liquid rust, as the Rust Gulf had long since dried up, leaving only a small river fed by the Sea of Rust. Mercury slowly backed into the cave, returning to the spot on the opposite side of the cave.

"What do I do?" she whispered to herself as she sank to the ground. Her back rested against the wall, and she hugged her knees to her body, ignoring the pain in her side. She had to get away before something bad happened, but she could barely remember how she got to the cave in the first place. She remembered getting angry at Streamshot, and she remembered walking away from the city. Then she met Starscream—

Wait. Starscream! He had kidnapped her. No, he had _captured_ her. He was going to force her to be his mate! Her cooling systems kicked in as she fought back panic. She was gonna be stuck in this cave—

Her processor screeched to a stop as the book she read came back to mind.

'_The nest is where the femme will live for the rest of her existence.'_

Mercury looked around with a new light in her optics. She was in a nest. A _nest_. The soft floor was purposefully soft because she would be sleeping there for the rest of her life. Her and her sparklings. The energon crystals at the top of the cave would make perfect treats for younglings, and the crystals would always grow back. On top of that, they would provide sufficient light at night if it was needed.

Mercury was torn between being impressed and horrified. Starscream had really planned ahead when he had chosen this location. But still… did she _want_ to mate with him? She couldn't deny the attraction she had felt for him from the beginning, but did she really want to be tied to him for the rest of her life? Mercury frowned as she debated this.

Starscream must have some intense feelings for her, or he wouldn't have chosen her. After all, Seekers were known for their intense loyalty to their trine and to their sparkmate. She wouldn't have to worry about him secretly regretting the choice in mates. Whenever she wanted his attention, she knew he would be willing to give it. If she needed something and Starscream was unable to get it, he would send one of his trine. She would want for nothing.

The sound of strong turbines filled the air, quickly growing louder and louder. Mercury, still hesitant about this decision, dropped down into a laying position and turned to face the wall so that she was on her uninjured side, in the same position she had been in when she awoke. She offlined her optics and forced her cooling systems offline just as she heard the sounds of alt. mode transformation outside the cave. She forced herself to remain calm as the sound of light footsteps sounded in her audios. The ground sank a little behind her as the offending mech knelt down beside her. A single claw gently ran down her face, from her temple to her jaw, an obvious sign of affection.

"My femme. Still resting are you?" a deep voice murmured. She felt him press something cold against the burn on her side, a burn he caused with his null ray, and repressed a shiver. "I was hoping you would be awake by now, my spark. We have much to speak about, and you have quite a few bots who wish to meet you." She didn't move as he tended to her injury. A metal patch was applied to keep out infection and rust, and Starscream ran the back of his claw down her cheek again.

"So beautiful. How did I get lucky enough to meet a femme like you? Strong, kind, and the creation of a Prime. You will make a fine Vosian queen. The mate of the Royal Command Trine's leader," Starscream murmured as he continued his petting. He hummed to himself. "I put my null ray on the lowest setting. I suppose it was still too strong. For that, I am sorry, my femme. I will make up for it. You just have to wake up." I almost frowned at how desperate his voice was becoming. Was he really that worried about me? "I've made us a wonderful nest, Mercury. It's large and soft, and it will make a perfect home for us. Just wake up, my love."

For some reason, Mercury decided to oblige him. Slowly, her optics lit up blue and locked on the wall. The claw paused on her temple, and she looked up at the Seeker that was hovering over her. Her optics met with red ones, and she involuntarily gasped. Starscream frowned at this reaction, and he returned to stroking her face, hoping it would calm her.

"Good cycle," he murmured with a smile. Mercury frowned.

"Where am I?" she asked without hesitation.

"Our nest. It's just outside of Vos, close enough that help can arrive quickly if you are threatened, but far enough away that if Vos was under attack, you would not be found by the enemy," Starscream stated, sounding eager to brag on his nest.

"And when my opiluk starts the investigation to find who botnapped me? I disappeared the day you left, and he knows of Seeker culture," Mercury countered. Starscream frowned, looking a bit like a kicked turbo-pup.

"I won't let them take you away," he said seriously. "I have brought you to our nest. I was successful in my plans, and by the time they arrive to take you back, you will have integrated into the Seeker community flawlessly, as I have planned."

"What if I don't wanna be your mate?" Mercury shot back. Starscream reeled back, a horrified and hurt look covering his faceplates. He rose to his pedes and started pacing in front of her.

"But…you—the signs were all there! My spark called to yours. I felt it! I sent you gifts at the end of ever solar cycle, tokens to prove that I could provide you sustenance, knowledge, and love. I gave you my attention, and you returned the favor. I know, because I saw the way you stared at me." Mercury blushed blue at the knowledge that she had been caught staring at him like a young femling at the Academy. "You sat to my right at every refueling, the seat that belonged to a mate. You allowed me to correct your flight pattern, something only a Seeker's intended allows. You cannot deny the way your spark speeds up when I am around, how it tries to thrum in sync with mine. You cannot deny these things!"

With a start, Mercury realized that he was telling the truth. She never allowed anybot to correct her flight patterns. It was somewhat awkward for somebot else to correct your flight because it basically meant that they thought you should fly like them, quite a bold and personal message to convey. Yet, she had allowed Starscream the privilege, seeing as it forced him to have close contact with her. She took the seat by his right because he always paid her more attention when she was there, rather than when she sat across the table from him. The gifts she found from him were received with a dreamy smile as she wondered which bot had placed them in her room.

And her spark most certainly sped up when he was around. She couldn't deny that, because even now, as she was frightened out of her processor, her spark still reached for him. She stared at him with wide optics, conviction setting in. Over the span of the half-vorn he had spent at the palace, arguing with the Senate and spending all his free time with her… she had fallen in love with him. Mercury studied him. He was standing before her, red optics shining with an unknown emotion, waiting for an answer.

"I cannot say that I am ready to mate yet…" she started, keeping her gaze locked with his. "But I _can_ say that I reciprocate your feelings." She smiled as she watched his face light up. He dropped to his knees by her side and pulled her into his arms, eliciting a pained hiss from her. He immediately loosened his hold.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I put my ray on the lowest setting, but I didn't think it would—"

"It's fine, Starscream. Just burns a bit," she assured him, moving a hand to cup his cheek. He purred as he leaned into the touch. She smiled gently, then frowned. "What did you mean by being integrated into Seeker community?" Starscream smiled.

"You can't rule Vos without being a Seeker, can you? When we join sparks, you will gain a string of coding that only Seekers have along with a file that contains Seeker instincts. It is why I have brought you to our nest. It will be far easier to teach you how to control your instincts when you are here, where nobot else can reach you."

"When… will I be allowed to see my family again?" Mercury asked slowly, gauging Starscream's reaction.

"As soon as you have been integrated, my love. An orn at the most. Thundercracker, my Second will inform your creators of our status and explain what it means and how they should react," Starscream said without hesitation. Mercury frowned.

"'How they should react?'" she repeated.

"Any attempts to retrieve you at this point, now that the mating is verbally been made consensual, will be viewed as an attempt to botnap the queen of Vos and will be treated as a declaration of war." Mercury's optics widened. A war? Over her? "Do not worry, my love. Prime will be reasonable."

"I don't know, Starscream…"

"It is for the best, Mercury. If you see them, you will change your mind. It is why we Seekers have taken to offlining flight protocols and stranding intended mates. What grounders do not understand, though, is that once a femme has become a Seeker, she no longer desires to return to the ground. Once you have lived in our nest for an orn, you will view it as your own, as the place where you will raise your sparklings. This is simply how your instincts will work."

"Oh," was her reply, because in all honesty, how else could she reply? Starscream ran a hand around the back of her helm, still holding her in his arms.

"It isn't as bad as you think it is. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>One and a half orns later<strong>

Mercury hummed as she onlined from her recharge. She _really_ didn't feel like getting up. She was laying on the comfortable floor of her and her mate's nest, and she could feel that her mate was currently snuggling her to himself like she was an oversized comfort doll, one arm around her torso while the other served as a pillow for her helm. She felt his contentedness through their half-orn old bond, and she let her love flow gently through the bond, trying not to wake him. His response was to cuddle her closer, nuzzling his helm against the top of hers. She purred lightly at the inadvertent attention.

"Good cycle, my spark," he murmured in her audio receptor. Mercury hummed in reply. "Not very awake, are you?"

"Mm-mm."

"I don't suppose the offer of a flight would change that…?" Starscream replied. Mercury moaned in irritation at the decision. Did he really have to make her think this early in the solar cycle?

"C'n we jus'… cuddle?" she murmured on a breath. "Don' wanna move." Starscream chuckled.

"You cannot lay here forever, my femme," he replied.

"Watch me." With that, she let her optics offline again, only for them to flick back on her she felt a hand caressing her wing. She purred at the pleasurable feeling, sensitive sensors onlining on the appendages.

"C'mon, my love. You need the air. You know you do," Starscream claimed. Mercury couldn't deny that her processor was waking quicker with the promise of a flight. "Come, Mercury. Allow me to teach you how to fly."

"Okay, I'm… I'm coming," Mercury muttered as Starscream rose to his feet. She growled under her breath when she was pulled to her feet as well. "Mean mate. Mean." Said mate only chuckled at her.

"I have never known a bot to take this long to fully online," he claimed.

"So you've watched many bots online?" she asked as he pulled her to the cave's opening. Starscream chuckled.

"Only my brothers and you," he replied easily as his thrusters lit and lifted him into the air. Mercury smiled as her own, newly upgraded thrusters lit and allowed her to follow him. "Come, we must make this flight quick. I must meet with one of the Senators this cycle." Mercury frowned as he pulled her into the air, holding her hand until she was away from the cave. Then, he released her hands and transformed into the form of a sleek Cybertronian jet, a design made for speed that only the Royal Command Trine and their mates could manage to control. He was still teaching Mercury how to properly fly. She transformed as well, her black alt. mode matching his silver one almost perfectly, the only difference being that she was a bit smaller than him.

Together, they shot off into the air. To any outsider, the flight would have looked like a dance in the air. To any Seeker, it would appear as what it was: an innocently teasing game of tag. The chaser would rub a wing against the other whenever they were tagging, while the prey would dart around in a taunting game. However, Starscream was sure to keep Mercury out of sight. His Trine knew of her, important delegates and advisors of Vos knew of her, and of course the medic, but otherwise, her existence was kept a secret, especially during these times of social unrest. The lack of energon and the social castes had started causing little disputes, and Vos had been a large target as of late. It was no secret that Vos supplied its people with their own energon, and it was well-known that Vosians shared their energon with nobot else. After all, the energon was of a special mix, made for them specifically. Since they practically lived in the air, they needed more energy than normal energon could give. So they made their own. A grounder, however, would be able to live four to five solar cycles on one cube alone, whereas they had to drink three cubes of their own energon. So, as one would suspect, Vosian energon was greatly sought after, and the last thing Starscream needed was for them to discover his mate, who was still learning about her new heritage.

**/Starscream/** That was the only thing that filtered through the bond before pain suddenly ripped through it. Starscream immediately transformed and caught his falling mate, who had transformed only moments ago, before looking around, trying to find the attacker. He couldn't find anybot, not with his radar or his optics.

**/Skywarp, come pick us up and take us to the medbay. Now/** Starscream ordered over his trine bond. There was a muffled _shhhp_, and Skywarp swiftly wrapped his arms around Starscream before warping again. Mercury cried out as the warp drive transported them to the medbay inside the Vosian palace. Skywarp took a step back as Starscream called for the medic.

**/I'm sorry/** Mercury sent over the bond. Starscream was about to ask her why when the sound of retching filled the medbay, and last lunar cycle's late refueling she had insisted upon was all over his chassis. Skywarp made a gagging noise and warped away. **/I'm so sorry/** Mercury repeated, and to Starscream's horror, she broke down into tears.

**/It's okay, my spark. It will come off/** Starscream assured her, trying to ignore the feel of it sliding down his form and seeping past his armor to his protoform.

**/Now, you're gonna be late, and it's all my fault!/** she wailed via the bond.

"Fixit, get out here!" Starscream roared, sending his love and reassurance over the bond as he attempted to verbally dissuade her of her guilt. Mercury wasn't having that, though. She kept crying and apologizing as Starscream looked around the empty waiting room for a mech to help him. His savior was a white Seeker with red wings and a red medic insignia on his right shoulder. He took one look at the couple and almost laughed. Mercury was crying into her hands, while Starscream was wide-opticed and had the most desperate look on his face.

"Now what's wrong here?" he asked as he moved to his leader's side.

"Fixit!" Starscream exclaimed, looking rather relieved. The leader looked from Mercury to Fixit, back to Murcery, then back to Fixit. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded. Fixit chuckled at Starscream's crazed look.

"Why don't you hand her over to me, and I'll find out while you go to the medbay's washracks?" Fixit offered, holding his servos out to receive the sobbing femme. Starscream, however, stepped away from the medic with a warning growl. Fixit paused, then nodded as comprehension took over his expression. "She hasn't finished her initiation yet," he noted aloud. That meant Starscream wasn't going to let an unbonded mech near her unless he was extremely trustworthy. As if by cue, the waiting room door opened, and a navy blue jet that could easily be seen as Starscream's twin, despite the fact that he was both older and taller, strode in and moved directly to Starscream.

"'Warp said you'd need some help. I'll protect Merk while you cleanse yourself," Thundercracker stated. Starscream studied his brother for a klik before gently handing his mate over. They shared an intense look before Starscream strode into the medbay, where he would go to the adjoining washracks.

"Follow me," Fixit ordered, moving into the medbay. He gestured toward an empty berth while he grabbed a hand-held scanner. He was currently working on some technology that would allow a Seeker medic to have a high-scale scanner like this programmed into them when they became a medic. Grounder medics already had this, but the data was incompatible with Seeker systems. Thundercracker was extremely gentle with Mercury as he laid her on the berth, almost comically so. Fixit always loved watching newly bonded Seekers dealing with their mates, or in this case, with their trine member's mate. Always acting like they were made of glass.

"Now, let me scan you, and we'll see just what made you purge," Fixit said cheerfully.

"And fall." Fixit paused in his scanning and met her optics.

"Pardon?"

"And fall. My spark started flaring, and I couldn't stay airborne," she explained. Fixit frowned as he moved the scanner to scan her spark specifically. He smile started working its way onto his face.

"Looks like we will have the newest heir of Vos soon," Fixit announced. Mercury and Thundercracker remained straight-faced as they stared at the medic. "Don't you two get it?"

"I'm... gonna have… a sparkling?" Mercury asked softly, sounding a little lost. She had only been bonded for a half-orn! True, her and Starscream had been… close during that half-orn, but still! She wasn't even fully integrated yet!

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Thundercracker suddenly shouted, pulling his leader's mate into a tight embrace. Mercury squeaked in surprise. "No wonder Screamer wouldn't let us come to see you last solar cycle! His spark could sense that the little one was budding, even if his processor hadn't quite caught it yet!" She frowned, kind of wishing Starscream _had_ allowed Thundercracker and Skywarp to come by. She rather enjoyed spending time with them.

"What's this nonsense, and why are you attacking my mate?" Starscream demanded as he appeared from the washracks. Thundercracker removed himself from Mercury to give his brother a firm slap on the back. "What the slag!"

"You're gonna be an opiluk, Screamer!" Thundercracker informed him. Starscream went stiff, turning to Mercury with wide optics.

"You mean… you're…?" Mercury nodded, and had the pleasure of watching Starscream's face light up. "My femme!" he said as he rushed to her side and pulled her against himself in a tight hug. "An opiluk. I expected it, but not this soon!" he murmured.

"Now that the new-spark has separated from her own and moved into the sparkling chamber, she should be pain free. Flights need to be short and easy. No quick turns or jerky movements. As long as Skywarp doesn't warp her again, she shouldn't purge anymore. Her equilibrium systems may fluctuate from time-to-time, and she'll require more recharge and energon. For now, I would suggest you take her back to your nest. Keep her safe and warm," Fixit instructed. Starscream nodded enthusiastically.

"Come, my love. Let's get you back before anybot questions your identity and relationship to me," Starscream murmured. Fixit rolled his optics.

"Ever overprotective. Better get used to that, femme," he warned with a grin, totally ignoring Starscream scowl. Mercury allowed Starscream to lift her into his arms. They shared a single smile as he moved to the balcony entrance that every medbay had. He activated his thrusters and shot off, determined to keep his mate safe and happy. After all, what kind of mate would he be if he didn't?

* * *

><p><strong>Leonixon:<strong> I love writing that part out. Seems like something Sentinel would do. XD I know how it is. I'm definitely looking forward to Singles Awareness Day tomorrow. ;)

**D-RockxIronhideForever:** I've always hated Thunderblast, yet I love her character because if you need a mean girl, you can just throw Thunderblast in the spot. =D And good luck not using contractions! It's so hard for me not to, though I can if I'm focusing on it.

**Angel897:** Aw thanks :)

**AlexisOptimus: **XD I don't think there's a single person on Fanfic that hasn't had a moment when they didn't feel like logging in. I'm glad you didn't mind the endings. I dunno why, but they just always felt weak. XD Teehee, well, Sentinel has to train him up! So instead of making him flick a rubber band, he just hits him upside the helm. And hey, it worked! Optimus, like, never uses contractions! XD

**SilverWolf1499:** Yeah. Our class was shocked at the stats, too, but I did my research and checked them, and they were correct. Shocking, no? Yeah… This chapter was actually based off of my life. Sucks, doesn't it? Probably has something to do with why I now am sure to be polite to everyone who doesn't have friends, and why I encourage others to as well. I hate bullying, and my friends and I finally managed to make it to where our whole school hates it too. ^-^

**Hummergrey:** I definitely understand. I review my first period class. (Meh, who uses math anyways?) Yeah, last chapter was definitely from my heart. I still have self-esteem issues from bullying in elementary, and my situation was the same as Moonstrike's: one girl got the whole class in on it, only I doubt any of the guys were interested in me like that. I think that was why this was my favorite one to write.

Yeah! See, that's what I was trying to write, but my mind just shut off. -.- Now, I'm too lazy to go back and fix it because of how friggin busy I am. Valentine's Day shouldn't be this busy for a girl that isn't even dating anyone. -.-

**Annebellelennox: **Aw, thanks! Hence why I used Moon and Optimus. I love people being able to think that. ^-^ Makes me feel accomplished.

* * *

><p>Yet another not-so-perfect ending, but guess what? It's friggin fivein the morning, so I actually don't care! Exhaustion FTW! XD<p>

And Imma have reviews from Moonstrike and Optimus's story too! This is gonna be a great day, and my inbox will remained filled! Happy joy!


	5. Dating

Well, folks, this is the last one, and it's a pairing that my Cybercat followers have been begging for. It does kinda roll from where I left off in the fic, but here's two major differences: 1) Moonstrike is shorter and Jazz is taller. Why? So that she isn't ten feet taller than Jazz. I've heard of Awkward heights, but that's over-doing it. (2) Rather than putting Megatron's spark in Socius, Vector Prime put the spark in her sparkling chamber, meaning Moonstrike actually gave birth to him. Everything else is pretty cut and dry. See all y'all on Saturday!

Happy Singles Awareness Day!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Dating<span>

This is the most UNSUCCESSFUL way to find a mate so far. There is currently a 50% divorce rate, and another 20% say that though they did not get a divorce, they are unhappy with whom they married. In the early stages of dating, when it was more successful, it was defined as a rigid judgment of a member of the opposite sex to see if they would be a suitable mate. Because there were no automobiles, men and women would have to walk long distances to see each other in between jobs. Because of the distance, dating was taken a lot more seriously. However, once the automobile was invented, dating became more lax, as people tended to go on dates for entertainment rather than to learn more about each other.

* * *

><p><em>~*Moonstrike &amp; Jazz*~<em>

He groaned irritably as he sat up, glaring at his berthroom door. He had been having a marvelous recharge projection when the buzzing had started. At first, he had been able to ignore it. After all, his recharge and the projection was far more important to him than some bratty youngling ringing his buzzer as a prank. He had learned long ago that if he ignored it, the brats would go away.

But they hadn't. The slaggin' buzzer kept buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. He spent a breem glaring at the ceiling, simply willing the brat to leave. When the buzz continued, he decided that perhaps a verbal rebuke would be best. So he hopped down from the berth lithely and started stomping out of his room and down that hall toward the front door. He didn't have patience for this! The mission he had just dealt with had been impossible to complete. Of course, Jazz, being the mech he was, completed aforementioned impossible mission in an orn.

He could hear the light patter of liquid mercury raining from the skies, and he suddenly wondered who was at the door. Adults wouldn't let their brats out in this weather. Weather such as this was rare and dangerous. Mercury only rained down before an acid storm, something that could be fatal to Cybertronians. The acid gathering in the air caused the air in the atmosphere to freeze rapidly, which made the mercury in the air liquefy and fall. The mercury wasn't dangerous as long as a mech or femme washed it off their armor, as it could strip paint. It was the inevitable acid storm that would follow that would cause the most danger.

With a new sense of determination and worry, he sped up a little bit. His housing unit, shared with his best friend, Blaster, who was in town due to a new job, was big enough to comfortably fit two large Cybertronians. All rooms were connected to a single freakishly long hall. The large washrack was situated at the very back, with a utility closet on the left and a room on the right dedicated to their music. Beside the sound room was Jazz's berthroom, and Blaster's berthroom was right across from Jazz's room. The greeting room had been transformed into a game room, seeing as they never had any guests. A single extremely comfortable couch was placed against the back wall, facing a huge screen. Surround sound filled the room, and seven gaming systems from the various planets Jazz had visited were placed on a shelf by the screen.

Across from that gaming room/greeting area was an office. The desk was unused, but the large communications system was used every solar cycle by Blaster. Jazz could be found leaning back in the desk chair with his pedes kicked up on the desk every now and again whenever he felt like simply enjoying the silence. Most times, though, he was in his berthroom or the gaming or sound rooms.

Jazz bypassed the gaming room and office and moved to the front door. The buzzing had stopped, and Jazz was beginning to worry that whoever it was had gone back out into the rain. He jogged the last few paces and used a high-pitched signal that only he and Blaster could reach, thanks to their superior vocal processors, to unlock the door. The motion sensors caused the door to hiss open when he approached. The sight he was greeted by was shocking, to say the least.

"Moonstrike?" he questioned. She looked up at him, and he almost cringed. She had seated herself on his doorstep, her body hunched over ensure that the rain wouldn't get past her chassis armor, where Jazz knew that Megatron was likely resting in her sparkling hold. Her audio amplifiers were pressed against her helm, and her body only spoke of inner pain. "Primus, Moon, get in 'ere. Ya don' need ta be out in this," Jazz ordered in a gentle voice, worried that anything louder would break her. Moonstrike whimpered a little as she rose to her pedes. Her tail seemed to tuck limply around her legs, and her rotary blades were pressed against each other.

"Now, swee'spark, le's ge' tha' mercury off ya. I'll show ya t' the washracks," Jazz suggested. Jazz gently grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. He paused when he saw Blaster step out of his room, optics dimmed.

"Yo, mech, wha'sup?" he slurred in a tired voice.

"Nothin', Blastuh. Jus' get back ta rechargin'," Jazz replied. Blaster glanced at Moonstrike, and his optics grew brighter. He grinned at Jazz, but frowned when Jazz glared and gave a nearly imperceptible shake of the helm. Blaster nodded and moved back in her room. Jazz smiled slightly as he passed his friend's room and moved into the washracks. "Now, I know ya know 'ow these work, so…" he trailed off when he saw that Moonstrike was staring blankly at the metal floor. A single tear was making its way down her faceplates. "Moon? Baby?" he questioned gently, using an Earth term that he had managed to translate. Moonstrike broke from her trance, wiping away the tear as she looked at Jazz, not quite meeting his optics.

"Oh, baby spark, wha' happ'ned?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. That was all it took for Moonstrike to break down. Sorrowful sobs broke from her. Jazz simply stood there, holding her helm to his chassis, rubbing her back, waiting for her to explain.

"Wha's wrong, baby?" he reiterated gently.

"He-he-he duh-doesn't want me!" she sobbed. Her vents hitched as they worked to cool her overheating frame. Jazz frowned.

"Who? Prime?" he asked. Moonstrike nodded miserably. Jazz's engine roared angrily. "Tell meh ev'rythin' that 'app'ned." Moonstrike took a few deep vents, trying to calm herself.

"He found out about Meh-Megatron," she hiccupped. Jazz's frown deepened.

"You didn't tell him you were sparked?" he asked. Moonstrike shook her helm miserably.

"Megatron i-isn't his. His spark was g-given to m-m-me when I vi-hi-hisited the Well of All Sparks in Protihex," Moonstrike said, looking away as she took shuttering vents that affected how she spoke.

"An' ya tol' 'im tha', righ'?" Jazz prodded. Moonstrike nodded despondently.

"He doesn't want to mate with me if it would make the mech that murdered his late sparkmate his creation," she whispered. Jazz froze and felt his engine rumbled angrily. "And I understand that," Moonstrike added quickly, as if she was trying to convince herself more than Jazz. "I would be like that, too, if I were in his position!"

"Is that all?" Jazz bit out. Moonstrike shook her helm.

"He doesn't want me to return to his housing unit. I didn't know how to explain Megatron to Arcee and Springer," she muttered. Jazz huffed irritably.

"I'll make room fo' ya 'ere, 'kay?" Jazz stated.

"It'll only be for one night, I swear," Moonstrike assured him quickly. Jazz shook his helm, moving her back so that she could look in his optics.

"No, Moon. Yo're gonna stay 'ere 'til ya ge' back on ya pedes, compute?" Jazz said firmly. Moonstrike looked away again.

"I don't wanna be a burden, Jazz. That's all I ever was to him, I think. A burden," she claimed.

"Well, then ya c'n pay us back by makin' us s'me a' tha' really good energon tuhmahrrow, kay?" Jazz compromised. Moonstrike looked up at Jazz, and for the first time in the last solar cycle, she smiled.

"Thanks, Jazz," she whispered. Jazz grinned as he reached past her and turned on the showering unit. Cleaning solvent washed over their bodies. Jazz stepped out of the room after a few kliks, staying in only long enough to ensure that the mercury residue left from their embrace was gone.

"You get clean'd up. I'll talk ta Blastuh. Take ya time," Jazz ordered with a smile. Moonstrike nodded as she allowed the door to hiss closed. Jazz breathed a vent of pent up frustration and anger.

"Blaster!" Jazz shouted, stomping toward the office. Blaster appeared in his doorway and immediately moved after the angry saboteur. "Contact Optimus Prime. I have a few words for him," Jazz said darkly. Blaster nodded, his faceplates showing his confusion as he moved to the communications center. He sat down in the seat that was situated in front of the five huge screens that were situated in a domino pattern, one in the middle and one screen on each corner, and he started tapping on a keyboard. After a few kliks, Blaster pulled a cord from the computer and placed it in a port just below his audio receptor. He pulled another one out and plugged it into a port at the base of his helm.

"Yo, Prime! Ya there, mah mech?" he called out. The picture of a very tired looking Prime appeared on the middle screen.

"Greetings, Blaster. How can I help you?" Prime greeted formally.

"How 'bout you explain just what you were thinking by kicking Moonstrike out?" Jazz snapped. Prime's optics rose until they were focused on Jazz through the screen. "I've seen some mechs do some slaggin' low stuff, but you, Prime, you slaggin' Pit-spawn, take the oilcake! What kind of mech leaves a femme _with a sparkling_ out on the streets during a mercury storm?"

"Jazz, before you accuse me, take time to gather all the facts. First of all, Moonstrike left before I could call her back. I would not wish for any mech or femme to be out in this weather. And secondly, she had a mechling from another mech, because it sure as Pit is not mine. What's worse? She named him after my brother –"

"She received that spark from the Well, as she tried to tell you! She's so slaggin' in love with you, she'd _never_ interface with another mech!" Jazz snarled. Prime frowned.

"What do you mean? Megatron is dead," Prime stated.

"_Was_ dead, Prime! He's alive now, sent back to have a second chance, one that you just rejected! Primus, how can a mech so _wise_ be so _stupid_?" Jazz asked in frustration.

"Jazz, I will speak with Moonstrike when I can find her. For now, I would appreciate it if you would not meddle in my business," Prime said disapprovingly. He had had to say that to Jazz multiple times in the past, so it didn't shock him that he was saying it again. Jazz's reply, however, _did_ surprise him.

"It became my business when Moonstrike showed up on my doorstep, crying her optics out!" Jazz roared. Prime's optics widened and brightened in shock. "Yeah! She was just sitting out there! She had nowhere else to go! Primus, you should have fraggin' _seen_ her! She was so _devastated!_ Totally and completely rejected!"

"I didn't think she would—"

"No, Prime, you _didn't_ think, did you?" Jazz interrupted, disgust dripping from his voice. There was a beat of silence. Prime was staring at the bottom of the screen, while Jazz glared at the ground. Finally, he spoke up. "Prime, a few orns ago, I said that if you didn't claim Moonstrike, that somebot else would, including me. You've officially run out of time, Optimus. I formally lay my claim and verbally state my intent to date and eventually mate her. I will not have her spark broken again."

"Jazz! You know my feelings for her, and you—"

"Prime, you forfeited those rights when you sent her crying to me. Stand down or fight me," Jazz snapped. Prime's optics dimmed in sadness.

"I see. Then our friendship is diminished," Prime said sadly, almost pleadingly.

"Prime, I can't let you do this to her over and over again. She can only get stepped on so many times before you break her past repair," Jazz said in an equally regretful tone. "I spent a trip to the Well of All Sparks getting to know her. I'm sorry, Prime, but I do not renounce my claim."

"Very well. You will report to Stealthdrop from now on. He will sent you orders and relay your reports to me."

"Very well," Jazz replied. The screen flicked off, and Blaster turned to give Jazz an open-mouthed stare of surprise.

"_What_ was _that_ all about?" he asked.

"_That_ would be me protecting the one femme I fell in love with."

"Uh…huh…" Blaster said intelligibly.

"Don't worry about it," Jazz said easily.

"Don't worry about what?" a feminine voice asked. Jazz raised his optics to the door and almost blushed. Primus, she was so beautiful. Her amplifiers were perked up and alert, and her tail was swishing back and forth. Her sky blue armor was sparkling a little as the dim lighting caught in the droplets that hadn't evaporated in the drying system. As an added effect, little Megatron was cradled against her chassis, sucking on one of her digits as he recharged.

"I 'ad a convuhsation wi' Prime. I've d'cided ta lay mah claim on ya, Moon. Do ya 'ccept?" he asked gently. Moonstrike frowned a little, looking down at the sparkling snoozing in her arms. "I could give 'im a mech creator fig-yuh."

"I will accept, but Jazz…" She looked him in the optics. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not even good enough for—"

"Don't finish that statement," Jazz interrupted with a mild glare. "You are too good for Prime. That's why you're here with me, instead of resting in his spare room." Moonstrike gave him an amused smile.

"So you're good enough for me? Even more so than the Prime?"

"'Course I am! I'm the Jazz-man. Ain' no othuh mech good uhnough fo' ya," he said with a cocky grin.

"Riiight," Moonstrike said with an optic roll. "Whatever you say. So I'll take the couch?" she offered, moving from the office.

"Slag no! Moon, you take mah berth. I'll recharge on the couch. 'Least 'til we get a spare berth," Jazz stated, catching up to her and steering her to his berthroom with a single hand on her elbow joint. He gently took Megatron from her arms as she moved to the berth.

"Thanks, Jazz," she said as she hopped onto the berth.

"Ain' ya afraid a' wakin' 'im up wi' the noise?" Jazz asked as he handed Megatron back to her. The mechlet didn't even stir at the change of hands.

"No. He recharges like the dead," she replied with a grin. Megatron gave a small squeak as he resituated himself over his danniluk's chassis, moving so that he could hear her spark.

""E's kinda cute," Jazz commented. Moonstrike smirked.

"Of course he is. He is_ my _sparkling, after all."

"Yeah, yeah. Recharge, my femme. I'll see ya next soluh cycle," Jazz stated. He ran the back of his claw down the back of Megatron's helm. The mechling subconsciously leaned into the touch, causing a gentle smile to rise to his lips. "Good projections, my sparklet."

"May your recharge be pleasant," Moonstrike said to Jazz when he looked back at her.

"You as well." With that, Jazz left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Two orns later<strong>

Moonstrike giggled at Jazz.

"This ain' funneh!" he cried, desperately wiping his ped on the metal floor of Cybertron. They were at Megatron's favorite café, the only one in Iacon that served oilcakes. Jazz had been bringing his femme and youngling their two oilcakes when he had stepped in something squishy. He placed the two metal plates in front of the two members of his family unit and lifted his ped to look at the squished oilcake there. Megatron, who loved watching his opi's antics, immediately announced in a loud voice that his opi had stepped in thickened lubricant. Now, everybot was staring and laughing.

"Yes, it is. You stepped in _oilcake_! Do you not take _any_ consideration into where you walk?" Moonstrike replied as she hid her laughs behind her hand. Megatron had no such desire to hide his laughter and was not quiet in the least with his giggles.

"Jus' you wai'! I will ge' mah revenge!" Jazz announced.

"Oh, sit down and drink your energon," Moonstrike ordered with a grin. Jazz huffed theatrically as he dropped into his seat and picked up his energon.

"Opi's funny!" Megatron said with a giggle.

"I try, my mechlet. I try," Jazz replied.

"I wanna be funny, too. I be funny, Opi?" Megatron questioned.

"You bet! Yo're mah mechling, ain' ya?" Jazz asked with a teasing smile, reaching over to tickle the mech. Megatron squealed when Jazz grabbed him up and attacked the sensitive plating in his sides. He broke into fits of laughter as his opiluk continued the attack. Bots around them looked on with amusement.

"Primus, Jazz! I can't take you anywhere!" Moonstrike said with a dramatic sigh. Jazz's bright optics turned to her.

"Slag no, you can't," he replied. Megatron gave a horrified gasp.

"Opi say bad word!" he announced to the world. Chuckles rose from their crowd.

"Perhaps I should punish him?" Moonstrike offered. Megatron nodded, glad that his opi would be getting in trouble. After all, whenever he said "slag", Danniluk put solvent in his mouth. It was yucky. To his dismay, though, Moonstrike simply leaned over and gave Jazz a peck on the lips. "I think that's sufficient punishment," she stated. A low growl rose from Jazz's engine.

"Ewwww! Nasty!" Megatron said in disgust. The two adults simply laughed. Moonstrike looked at her family adoringly, thinking of the sparkling resting in her hold. They had been blessed with little Limelight only three solar cycles ago. As such, she was in recharge more than she was online, something that irritated Megatron to no end. Not only had Limelight had the _audacity_ to be a femme, but she also had the nerve to sleep instead of play with him! What a terrible sibling she was! He assured his creators that this was okay, though. Once she started playing with him, he was certain she would stay online more often. After all, who wouldn't prefer playing with him over recharging?

"Optimus Prime, sir!" a mech called out in excitement. Moonstrike stiffened and slowly turned in her chair to see the navy blue mech shaking Optimus's hand enthusiastically. She scowled when their optics met. She turned back around to face her family. She knew that Optimus was approaching because of the increasingly dark look on Jazz's faceplate, and the increasingly excited one of Megatron's.

"Greetings," Optimus said as he stopped by their table.

"Hi, Optimus Prime! I read _all_ your datas, an' Opi telled me 'bout all you're trips frim Cybuhtron!" Megatron burst out. Optimus couldn't hold back the smile at the child's enthusiasm.

"Really?" he prodded. That was all the child needed to continue.

"Yeah! I wanted ta be Prime, too, bu' then Opi telled meh wha' he did. I wanna be jus' like mah Opi!"

"I see. A wise pursuit," Optimus replied.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime," Moonstrike broke in coolly. "I don't believe you two have been introduced. You know my sparkmate, Jazz. This is my mechling, Megatron." Prime's optics widened, and he fought back a frown at her words. This mech would have been his. The mechling would be wanting to be just like _him_ had he not made that terrible and life-changing mistake. Moonstrike's chassis opened slightly, and Prime was shocked when she retrieved a small femling. Megatron's interest was immediately moved from Optimus to the femling.

"Is she awake?" he asked. Tiny blue optics met with Megatron's red ones, and Limelight gave a small click and chirp. Megatron looked back up at Prime, pride in his little red optics. "This's mah li'l sistuh, Limeligh'! She doesn't do much."

"I see…" Prime said slowly, loss showing in his voice. "It was nice seeing you again, Moonstrike."

"Yes, Optimus. I would say that I wish this were different, but I'm happy here. I'm sorry," she replied, looking down at her sparkling as she looked around at her new surroundings with interest.

"Of course. I suppose I will see you later, then," Prime said hopefully.

"Perhaps. Until all are one," she said in farewell. Prime nodded before turning and walking away. Moonstrike stared after him for a few kliks before turning back to her family.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Jazz grinned as he watched Limelight and Megatron sleep. Both were atop their mother, and their helms were touching as they both strove to hear her spark. Moonstrike herself was cuddled close to Jazz's side, venting softly as she recharged. Jazz's grin turned into a fond smile as he watched over his family unit.<p>

"Mine," he muttered gently, cuddling his mate closer as he slipped into a peaceful recharge, knowing that tomorrow morning, they would all greet him with a smile. It was hard to remember what his life was like before Moonstrike mated him, but it didn't matter. Now he had a whole family that was worth living for.

* * *

><p><strong>Exactlywhat:<strong> Yeah, Fanfic wouldn't let me log in, either. They were probably updating the site or something. Thank you for your compliments! Optimus's and Starscream's were my favorites too. No clue why. :) Hope this one was up to expectations.

**Angel897:** Glad you enjoyed it! :D

**Amai Seishin-Hime:** Yeah, Fanfic wouldn't let anyone log in. They were probably updating the site or something. Marriage customs are so cool, mainly because they are so different than those in American culture.

Mercury and Starscream _do_ actually have a story. It's a songfic called _"It's a love story. Baby just say, yes."_ Check it out. :)

**Leonixon:** I concur. It was so hard to write it in a fashion that wouldn't be creepy, because, well, nonconsensual marriage is creepy, and in captured, very rarely was marriage consensual. -.- So I had to find a way to make it love, rather than a form of rape. I found the way to make it consensual, but the creep-factor was still there. But, hey, what can ya do?

**Vivian Hale:** Thank you! Glad you like them!

**Tali T-Rex:** Optimus's and Starscream's were my favorites too. Dunno why, because Sideswipe's is just as cute, but these two seem cuter, somehow. Huh. Who knows? ;)


End file.
